This invention relates to devices commonly known as clips for holding articles together. Such clips are usually attached to the upper end of a board and are generally known as clip boards. The clip is made of metal and has torsion spring loaded clip portions which are pivotally interconnected. Sometimes the board serves as one of the clip members.